


alone in death; not so alone after

by stardustsx



Series: author's imagining of tommy and wilbur's reunions (in less than 1k words) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Death, Dream Smp, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LITERALLY, Limbo, Pandora's Vault Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Reunions, Sad, after march 1st stream, post-death reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: There was nothing.There was nothing, and then there was something. A voice. There was a voice.or; a view on what could happen after tommy's final death.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: author's imagining of tommy and wilbur's reunions (in less than 1k words) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190651
Kudos: 45





	alone in death; not so alone after

There was nothing.

There was nothing, and then there was something. A voice. There was a voice.

“Tommy? What in the hell are you doing here?”

He knew that voice. Somehow, for some reason, he knew that voice, he knew who that was; couldn’t name the person, but he _knew_ them.

“Tommy, please—”

His name was Tommy?

“—you shouldn’t be here. How did you—?”

He shouldn’t? But if he shouldn’t, then why did it feel right? Why did it feel like it was where he belonged?

_Why was everything so confusing?_

Someone has formed in front of him, a person, wearing a long, brown coat, and a dark beanie. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes glowed.

_He— Tommy— he knew him_ . _He knew him, didn’t he?_

The person walked closer and put a hand on his arm, and suddenly he could _feel_. Wilbur’s gentle touch and his deep breaths, as his brother pulled him closer and hugged him, tightly.

_How could he forget his brother?_

“God, I—” he inhaled deeply, as in on the verge of tears, his voice trembling. “Tommy, you can’t stay here. I don’t know how did you— I don’t _want_ to know, but you can’t stay here, do you understand?” Wilbur was talking quickly, his hand brushing through Tommy’s hair.

“If I learn who did it, I will bring myself back to life and murder them myself, I promise. I promise you that, Tommy.” That was a whisper, barely understandable one, and yet.

Tommy laughed, but without anything adorning the sound. The emptiest laugh that there could be.

“You can’t stay here, Tommy,” Wilbur repeated. “Please. I know at least a part of you can go back there. I— _please_ …”

The teen smiled and nodded, without a word, and took a step back. From the side, a hand, on which a yellow sleeve rested materialized, and reached towards him.

Tommy accepted the hand and a few seconds later disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i know it's only 200 words and a bit, but i wrote it at midnight and decided i like it enough like this to post it!!! this was the first thing i wrote after the march 1st tommy's stream, so!!! there you go :D i hope you enjoyed it!! :DDD


End file.
